Una tarde en el garaje
by produccionescheca
Summary: Side Story de QDQNHCESM. Leer despues de la casa encantada y antes de 14 de Febrero


__

UNA TARDE EN EL GARAJE.

- Te digo que no es tan dificil.- repitió Carlos, con enojo.

- Yo no digo que sea dificil, solo que requiere tiempo.- replicó Ivan tanquilamente.

- Bueno, si, por supuesto, pero ahora mismo no tenemos anda que hacer ¿no?

Los dos amigos se encontraban en el Crow, mirando un trozo de papel con un interés especial (al menos, por parte de Carlos, ya que Iván nunca parecía tener interés por nada)

- ¿Entonces, qué opinas?

- Que para poder hacerlo, necesitamos otra persona.- sentenció Iván.

- ¿Cómo que otra persona?.- se extrañó Carlos.- ¡Esto puede hacerlo una sola sin problemas!

- Sí, pero te hace falta dinero y tiempo, cosa que no tienes.

- Por eso te lo comento también a ti.

- Los dos juntos, tampoco.

- ¿¡Cómo que no?!

- Estamos a mediados de agosto, en dos semanas empiezas las clases ¿crees que tendrás tiempo para terminarlo antes de octubre?

- ... ¿y en quien has pensado?

Iván ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

- Tim, han venido a verte.- avisó Hotaru, abriendo la puerta con una mano y sosteniendo el teléfono con la otra.

Iván pasó y se quedó de pie tranquilamente, esperando a que Tim les fuese a recibir. Carlos, por su parte, se mostraba nervioso e inquieto.

Lo cierto es que desde aquella vez en que se enrolló con Tim, no había vuelto a pasarse por la casa de la chica, ni ella por la de él. Por supuesto, ellos sólo eran amigos y aquello había sido algo que había ocurrido de manera inesperada y fruto de una noche con algo de bebida y mucho cachondeo, pero la verdad es que nada había vuelto a ser igual desde entonces.

- Vaya, hola.- les saludó Tim, bajando las escaleras.- No os esperaba ¿ocurre algo?

- No, no, no... que va.- farfulló Carlos, mientras maldecía al notar cómo se ruborizaba. Tim también se mostró algo incómoda al ver a Carlos, pero no dijo nada.

Iván, por su parte, se limitó a sacar unos papeles del bolsillo y pasárselos a Tim

- Parece una moto.- sentenció Tim.

- ES una moto.- gruñó Carlos.- Me la ofrece el tipo del taller, a muy buen precio. Pero necesita una puesta a punto bastante seria.

- Bueno, tú precisamente no creo que seas una persona que necesite de nadie para poner a punto una moto.

- Si, pero el caso... es que quiero tenerla lista para las carreras de octubre.

- Pues ya puedes ir empezando, porque con las clases, te va a faltar tiempo.

- Y también ando corto de dinero estos meses.- continuó Carlos, algo incómodo, no solo por Tim, sino por la conversación.- Le he comentado a Iván que lo hiciesemos los dos, pero él sigue diciendo que va a faltar tiempo y dinero.

- Y tiene razón. Igual no os falta, pero os va a ir muy justo.

- Asi que, claro, hacía falta una tercera persona y...

- Y has pensado que podría ser yo.

Carlos asintió de mala gana. Tim miró los papeles durante unos instantes.

- Supongo que podríamos intentarlo...

- ¿Ya has apretado las tuercas?.- preguntó Carlos, mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa con un trapo andrajoso.

- Sí.- respondió Tim, debajo de la moto.- Ya casi está.

Ya llevaban tres días con la moto. Aunque había tratado de mostrarse desintaresada, lo cierto es que había acabado por demostrar que estaba tan emocionada con el proyecto como Carlos. Compraron la moto, las piezas de respuesto y se pasaban casi todo el día en el garaje de Carlos haciendo la puesta a punto. Iván estaba siempre con ellos, por supuesto, pero como era habitual en él, no sabían si lo hacía por educación, por aburrimiento, o por placer.

Era ya más de media tarde. Llevaban allí desde las doce y casi no habian parado a comer (los bocadillos habían resultado ser una buena solución)

Mientras Carlos engrasaba algunas zonas y Tim comprobaba una vez más las tuercas, Iván miró el reloj, cogió un trapo, se limpió bien las manos con el barreño de agua y jabón que habían bajado y agarró su cazadora.

- ¿Te vas ya?.- se extrañó Carlos.

- Todavía no hemos terminado.- señaló Tim, saliendo de debajo de la moto.- Sólo nos quedan un par de horas.

- He quedado.- se limitó a decir Ivan, saliendo tranquilamente.- Ya nos veremos.

Carlos y Tim lo vieron marchar y luego se miraron, entre extrañados e incómodos. Desviaron las miradas al mismo tiempo, mientras volvían a sus quehaceres con la moto y no decían ni una palabra.

Al cabo de un par de horas terminaron lo que tenían planeado hacer ese día con la moto.

- La verdad es que está quedando genial.- admitió Carlos.- Mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

- La moto, aunque vieja, es una base excelente.- indicó Tim, aunque ella también se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo.- Y las piezas que hemos conseguido también están bastante bien.

Carlos se limitó a asentir, sin quitar los ojos de encima de la moto, con satisfacción. 

- Será mejor que me vaya.- se disculpó Tim.- Les dije a las otras que iría a cenar y ya son más de las once.

- ¿Vas a ir así?.- le preguntó Carlos extrañado. Tim se miró: iba totalmente cubierta de grasa de motor.- Será mejor que subas y te laves un poco o estropearás la tapicería, aunque te quites el mono de trabajo.

Tim lo miró con desconfianza y él se sonrojó.

- ¡Como si fuese la primera vez que te duchas en mi casa!.- protestó él, ruborizado.

En eso tenía razón... y, después de todo, ellos eran sólo amigos

- Está bien...- aceptó ella.

Dejó que el agua resbalase por su cuerpo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había duchado en la casa de Carlos. Pero por algún motivo, esta vez era diferente, esta vez había algo que la hacía sentirse incómoda.

Una vez se hubo quitado toda la suciedad, salió de la ducha y se puso la ropa interior y la camisa. Se miró al espejo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan turbada?

En ese momento, oyó un fuerte estrépito y un grito de Carlos. Tim salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño al lugar del que había venido todo el ruido, al otro extremo de la casa.

- ¿¡Qué pasa?!.- preguntó casi gritando, entrando en la habitación. Allí vio a Carlos tirado en el suelo, mientras se frotaba la cabeza con gesto dolorido. A su alrededor, varios libros y cachivaches, junto con unas maderas que antes fueron una estantería.

- Ouch...- se quejó Carlos.- Es la última vez que dejo que Dani me cuelgue una estantería...

Tim, esbozando una sonrisa, pero preocupada, se acercó a él.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta que ella sólo llevaba una camisa blanca y la ropa interior. Sorprendido, la miró de arriba abajo. Ella se ruborizó también. Con las prisas, no se había dado cuenta de que no se había puesto los pantalones...

Se miraron a los ojos. Tim sabía que debía ir a ponerse el resto de la ropa, pero algo le impedía separar sus ojos de la penetrante mirada de Carlos. Este acercó sus labios a los de ella. Debía marcharse pero... pero...

Sus labios se encontraron y se apretaron. Tim sintió cómo Carlos introducía su lengua dentro de su boca, buscando una respuesta a sus atenciones y ella no se hizo de rogar. Sus lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon, cada vez más apasionadas. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim miró el reloj. Era la una de la mañana. Había estado cuatro horas haciendo el amor con Carlos.

- Me tengo que ir.- dijo Tim, cogiendo su ropa interior.

Carlos la agarró del brazo y la miró a los ojos, con algo de preocupación. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?.- preguntó él, con seriedad. Tim le sostuvo la mirada. Esa era una buena pregunta.

- Podemos ser amigos que hacen el amor.- respondió Tim, con media sonrisa.

Carlos sonrió y la atrajo hacia si, para luego besarla apasionadamente. Beso que le fue correspondido.


End file.
